Fiebre
by Fairy servent
Summary: TK se entera que Kari esta enferma y decide visitarla,ambos ya no pueden contener lo que sienten, podrá una fiebre alta ser la solución?


-Buenas tardes señora Kamiya –

-OH hola Takeru, hace mucho que no te veía - respondió al saludo del rubio mientras salía del departamento – ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Vine a traerle a Kary la los deberes de hoy y como Tai me dijo que estaba enferma decidí ver si se encontraba mejor- al decir esto se rasco la nuca algo nervioso

-Que amable eres, crees que podrías hacerme un favor? –

-Eh? Si claro ¿que necesita? –pregunto el rubio

-Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, pero me lamentaba dejar sola a Kary, ya que si alguien llegara seguramente se impresionaría de que lo atendiera una gata parlante- dijo sonriente mientras le Salía una gota a TK- ¿Podrías quedarte hasta que vuelva? Me tardare solo un par de horas

-Claro no hay problema señora de todos modos mi madre no esta en casa-

-Muchas gracias Takeru, ahora veo por qué Kary te aprecia tanto – dijo sonriente provocando un pronunciado sonrojo en el joven rubio- bueno entonces volveré en dos horas, la habitación de Kari es la primera por el pasillo- le dio la llave del departamento al rubio y avanzo hacia el ascensor

El joven vio desaparecer a la madre de su amiga para luego lanzar un suspiro y entrar al departamento, el lugar era bastante amplio se encontraba limpio y ordenado su amiga le había dicho mas de una vez que su madre era tan cuidadosa limpiando como desastrosa cocinando por lo que nunca probo nada que hubiera sido caseramente en aquel lugar.

En ese momento un estornudo proveniente del pasillo rompió el silencio del departamento, el dejo su mochila en el sofá y ingreso por el pasillo para detenerse en una puerta con un cartel que decía "Hikari" y otro que decía "prohibido ingresar con googles o dinosaurios amarillos" ante esto el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ya que era consiente de la molestia que le causaba a su amiga la constante intromisión de su hermano es su vida privada, al escuchar otro débil estornudo toco suavemente la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta que se abrió suavemente.

-Quien es? – pregunto lo que a simple vista parecería una gata con brillantes ojos azules y que se mantenía e dos patas- Tk eres tu! Supuse que vendrías- abrió un poco mas la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Sin embargo al girarse hacia la cama en la que alcanzo a ver a su amiga fue recibido con algo que impacto contra su cara, que al parecer era una almohada.

-Sal de aquí estoy echa un desastre y en piyama! –le dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza con la manta y Gatomon cerraba de golpe la puerta provocando que esta le pegara al rubio en la cara impulsándolo hacia el pasillo nuevamente.

AUCH!

-Lo siento Tk!– dijo la minina través de la puerta, para luego girarse hacia la cama de su amiga -Kary no digas eso Tk vino hasta aquí para verte.

-No quiero! Estoy toda hinchada parezco un monstruo!- exclamo la castaña escondiéndose mas en la manta

Al ver esto Gatomon largo un suspiro, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea para que el rubio pudiera entrar sin "verla echa un desastre"

-Ya lo tengo ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras salía con una bufanda de su compañera en las manos

Segundos mas tarde Kary vio que Gatomon ingresaba nuevamente, acompañada nuevamente por el rubio, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle algo nuevamente se percato de que este tenia su bufanda tapándole los ojos

-Así no te va a "ver" asunto solucionado - dijo la gata sonriente mientras a los dos jóvenes les salía un gota en la nuca – ahora voy a hacerte algo de comer- la gata se acercó a la puerta- pero no se vallan a poner juguetones mientras no estoy ehh?

-GATOMON!- grito la castaña al mismo tiempo que tanto ella como el rubio se sonrojaban pronunciadamente, pero para ese entonces la nombrada ya había cerrado la puerta riendo por lo bajo

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron quietos un segundo, entonces Tk decidió acercarse cuidadosamente junto a la cama sentándose en una silla y girando hacia donde adivinaba estaba la cama de kari

-Como estas?- pregunto mientras sonreía provocando que las mejillas de la castaña tomaran un poco mas de sonrojo

-Y-ya estoy bien, no hacia falta que vinieras hasta aquí-

-Como crees que no vendría, era lo menos que podía hacer, y sobre sentirte mejor…- kary pudo ver que si no tuviera los ojos tapados la miraría como si sospechara algo – no estarás haciéndolo para que nadie se preocupe por ti verdad?

-Ehh, bueno tengo algo de fiebre todavía –dijo la castaña apenada al ver como el chico era capaz de leerla incluso con sus ojos tapados

-Déjame ver- entonces el rubio se inclino y cuidadosamente acercó su mano hacia la frente de kari, esta al sentir la fuerte mano del rubio sobre su frente se sonrojo aun mas al tiempo que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo y agradecía el que el tuviera los ojos tapados, luego de unos segundos el semblante de TK cambio a uno de preocupación- Kary tienes bastante temperatura, tomaste algún medicamento?-

-E- -eh s-si- respondió esta nerviosa- pero fue hace un momento todavía no debe de hacer efecto-

Mmm tal vez un trapo húmedo sea lo mejor-

-S-s-si –respondió kari – hay uno sobre la mesa de la computadora, lo dejo mi madre.

-De acuerdo –respondió el rubio mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a avanzar con cuidado hacia donde sabia se encontraba el mueble al llegar a esta comenzó a tantear la superficie de esta hasta que encontró un bol con agua y un pañuelo, con mucho cuidado volvió a su haciendo

-N-no hace falta que lo hagas tu –dijo nerviosamente mientras el rubio le sacaba al pañuelo el exceso de agua

-Claro que si, ahora deja de protesta Kari y quédate quieta- ante esto la castaña se acomodó nuevamente en la cama muy apenada con el comportamiento del joven a su lado pero a la vez con un gran alegría, al saber que él se preocupara por ella, ya que eso significaba que de verdad le importaba tanto como el a ella. Entonces sintió el paño húmedo en su frente y la presión que la mano del rubio ejercía sobre su este.

Se quedaron así unos segundos disfrutando del contacto con el otro, pero cuando tk intento quitar la mano sintió algo sobre esta y se percato de que era la mano de kari que intentaba evitar que el joven cortara el contacto. Ante esto TK se puso muy nervioso y por un momento pensó seriamente en abalanzarse sobre los labios de su mejor amiga, ya que él ya había aceptado esos sentimientos hace ya mucho tiempo, aquello que sintió por ella desde el momento que la conoció, aquella extraña simpatía que se torno en amistad y finalmente en un sentimiento que no estaba seguro de poder explicar. Kary en cambio ya no pensaba en nada, no estaba segura si se trataba de la fiebre o de esa extraña sensación que le provocaba ese rubio de ojos azules a su lado, no estaba segura de cuando empezó a tener esos extraños sentimientos hacia el pero lo que sabia es que ese sentimiento se le hacia mas evidente día a día, ese nerviosismo que la azotaba cada vez que el le sonreía, ese calor que se le subía a la cabeza cada vez que lo veía jugando al basquetball y esos celos cada vez que veía a alguna chica tratando de acercarse a el. No estaba segura de que eso fuera amor, pero sin duda ya no era una simple amistad.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que el grito de Gatomon sonó desde la cocina

TK! Ven!

-Eh?! –reacciono el rubio despertando de su trance al igual que su amiga –S-ssi ya voy – se levanto y trato de ir hacia la puerta pero si tropezó con la silla y casi se cae al piso, luego de esto acomodo atolondradamente la silla y salió veloz por el pasillo dejando a una kari intentando no reírse

Tk se saco la bufanda de los ojos y suspiro, lamentándose por su torpeza, luego avanzo por el pacillo hacia la cocina

-Que sucede Gatomon? –pregunto el rubio encontrándose con la gata que tenia puesto un delantal que parecía de muñeca por el tamaño y unos guantes rojos de cocina

-Llévale eso a Kari – dijo señalando un tazón con sopa sobre una bandeja – ten cuidado que esta caliente

-Ehh claro no hay problema – dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja y comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente hacia la habitación se detuvo en la puerta y se puso nuevamente la bufanda e ingreso nuevamente a la habitación teniendo cuidado de no tropezar.

-ay no me gusta la sopa …-dijo la castaña lamentándose

-jaja no seas malcriada que si no comes no vas a crecer- dijo el rubio divertido ante la actitud de su amiga

-EY! Solo porque creciste un poco no quiere decir que yo sea enana! – exclamo la castaña fingiendo molestia- además nunca me gusto la sopa-

-No te pongas caprichosa y no me hagas hacértela comer a la fuerza –dijo divertido el rubio en un fingido tono de amenaza

-Ala fuerza – dijo la castaña divertida –de acuerdo, aliméntame rubio-

Ante este comentario tk se sonrojo y tardo unos segundos antes de reaccionar, si ella quería jugar, el jugaría

-Jaja de acuerdo enfermita pero para eso tendría que destaparme los ojos – dijo divertido- sino quien sabe donde termino tirando la sopa

La castaña ante esta contestación se quedo sin palabras por u segundo para luego sonreír e inclinarse sobre el rubio y sacarle su bufanda de los ojos

-Así esta mejor?

-Mucho mejor –dijo el rubio mientras trataba de acostumbrar sus ojos al nuevo panorama, entonces dirigió la vista a la castaña y se percato de un leve sonrojo, seguramente por la fiebre y lo su corta melena algo mas desarreglada que de costumbre, sin embargo a el le pareció una imagen increíblemente bella, como uno de esos perritos que te miran pidiendo protección, ok debía dejar de leer esas historietas raras que le daba sora desde que le dijo que quería ser escritor, le estaban afectando.

-Ahora aliméntame- dijo la joven divertida mientras abría la boca como un pajarito, el joven sonrió divertido y luego de soplar para asegurarse de no quemar a la castaña le acercó la cuchara a la boca, al ingerir el liquido ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, que causa una sonrisa en su amigo – juraría que Gatomon se esta contagiando de mi madre en el talento para la cocina, esto sabe a agua sucia, y tu no te rías!

-Jajajaj lo siento, lo siento, pero debes comerla toda te guste o no – dijo mientras le acercaba la cuchara nuevamente, ella la miro con cierta expresión de desagrado para luego lanzar un suspiro, si de todos modos iba a tener que comérsela mejor que lo hiciera rápido y el que fuera tk el que se la diera sin duda aliviaba mucho el trauma.

* * *

Luego de varias cucharadas y de mas de un gestó de disgusto por parte de la castaña el plato de sopa se encontraba vacío, el rubio, felicitándola por su sobredimensionado esfuerzo por lo escupirle a la cara lo que ella califico como "vil brebaje"

-Bueno ya debería marcharme, tu madre debe estar por llegar… o peor, tu hermano – dijo el rubio con un pequeño asentó de temor en su voz, ante el cual la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír

-El no te hará nada, y menos cuando tu has estado toda la tarde aquí, seguramente te lo agradecerá-

El rubio razono lo que acababa de escuchar, por un segundo el razonamiento le pareció lógico y empezó a fantasear con una imagen en la que tai le agradecía haber cuidado a su hermana y luego le permitía quedarse con ella, pero luego su instinto de supervivencia lo devolvió a la realidad y le cambio esa imagen por una en la que tai se planteaba cual era el método de tortura mas doloroso no-letal que existiera

-Creo que prefiero no arriesgarme – entonces se acercó a la cara de la castaña para despedirse deteniéndose un segundo a la altura de sus labios para luego plantarle un bezo en la frente – descansa Hika.

Ella, que por un segundo estuvo por cortar la distancia entre los dos y que, al llevarse la desilusión de ver que solo la había besado en la frente, se decidió, ella era un Yagami y como tal, por primera vez actuaria por impulso, se levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia el que ya había abierto la puerta.

-Tk espera! – ante esto el rubio se detuvo y la miro sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la castaña, ante esto cari se sonrojo y dudo por un segundo, pero nuevamente recupero la compostura y se acercó lentamente al confundido rubio- cierra los ojos – dijo casi en un susurro, el dudo un segundo ante la extraña petición, no pudiendo ver el creciente sonrojo de la castaña debido a que ella miraba el suelo, pero decidió obedecer. Al notar el acatamiento de su orden, ella levanto la vista, lentamente, se inclino hacia el rubio y se paro en puntas de pie para poder llegar a la altura precisa, entonces, tomándolo por detrás del cuello corto finalmente con la distancia entre ambos, tk que no podía creer lo que sucedió, no pudo reaccionar en un primer momento, pero al ver que la joven castaña comenzaba a dudar debido a su falta de respuesta se apresuró en acercarla mas a si mismo profundizando el beso esto le devolvió a la joven la confianza y se dispuso a disfrutar el momento. Luego de unos segundo se separaron respirando agitadamente se miraron ambos muy sonrojados sin saber exactamente como reaccionar.

Pero entonces ella le sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a el pero esta vez puso una mano sobre su pecho y lenta y delicadamente, lo hizo atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando ella dejara de sentir que las rodillas no le temblaban.

* * *

-Ey kary quieres venir a mi casa luego de clases? Quiero mostrarte las fotos de mis vacaciones en EEUU- dijo yolei muy animada

-Lo lamento yoli pero tengo algo que hacer hoy, me pasare mañana vale?- y antes de que pudiera contestar la castaña ya había salido del salón con su mochila y una pequeña caja en brazos

-Que le pasara?- se explico extrañada la peli morada, pero decidió restarle importancia e ir a conversar con Ken antes de que Daivis le propusiera un partido de football

* * *

Mientras tanto cierta castaña corría sonriente hacia un edificio de departamentos que conocía muy bien, se había enterado por parte de Matt que Tk "misteriosamente" se había resfriado luego de estar es su casa el otro dia por lo que como el estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver y que su madre no estaba en la cuidad, ella seria la encargada de ser la enfermera de takeru, mientras el y sora se encargaban de que tai no interfiriera en su trabajo, sin duda tendrían mucho de que hablar luego de lo acontecido el otro día, pero esperaba que la fiebre le causara el mismo impulso a takeru que a ella. Pero primero tendría que probar una DELICIOSA sopa de parte de gatomon…


End file.
